


Viewer

by thecookiemomma



Series: Chain of Command [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Soulmark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Viewer

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Cam heard Siler's voice and looked over the edge of the briefing room to see what was going on in the gateroom. He gestured John over.

 

"Come see, Guru." He watched as the requisite Marines spread out, ready to fire at whoever came through or fire through the wormhole as cover. "You been through yet?"

 

"Yeah. I went on a milk run yesterday. It's a trip." He grinned, and Cam shook his head a little to cover the way his breath caught. "Like pullin' Gs in a F-16."

 

"I could get high on it, yeah." Cam stepped closer, and nudged him with his shoulder, wishing he could do a hell of a lot more. That was another reason they needed to get this shit taken care of. He was still pretty nervous, though.

 

John turned to him, correctly assessed his frame of mind, and bumped his shoulder back. "Shaft. The General said it was someone we could trust. I'm not sure who it is, but we can trust them. I trust the General, and ..."

 

"Good to hear, Sheppard," O'Neill commented, stepping through the door. "So." He clapped his hands together. "I've got the room set up. Do you want to do this separately, or do you care?" With the looks that both men gave him, he didn't even dignify that with requiring a response. "I had to ask. The Viewer requires it. It's protocol, and as you'll see, he's a stickler for that kind of thing." He smiled enigmatically.

 

"I don't think it makes a difference sir. I mean, considerin' what we're getting Viewed for..." Cam shrugged.

 

"As I say, I had to ask." His tone was dry. "Well, gentle Colonels, follow me." He turned back around, stepping out of the room just as quickly and quietly as he had entered. John followed, and Cam took the six. He grinned, watching his lover move, taking a moment or two to enjoy the way that ass moved before he focused on the path they were taking.

 

"Shaft..." John chided him knowingly.

 

"Aww, Johnny..." Cameron mock-whined. "I'm just enjoying the view." He grinned, keeping his voice pitched low enough that only Johnny heard him. Well, so he though.

 

The general exhaled in his standard annoyed sound. "Aht! None of that until _after_ we get you all set up. Then, you can watch him 'walk this way' all you want. I have to admit it's kind of nice to be able to do it openly." He turned around to them, and grinned, and Cam grinned back.

 

"Yessir, I imagine so." He would have added a smart remark, but they were evidently at their destination.

 

"And this, gentlemen, is where I leave you. On that happy note, I think I'm going to go bother Doctor Jackson. Watch him walk around a bit myself. Since I can do that with impunity now." He nodded as though it was a genius idea, and Cam shook his head.  

 

"Thank you, General," John turned, saluted the man, and Cam followed suit. When he'd returned the salute and sauntered off, John grabbed his hand, and sighed. "Well, Shaft, let's do this."

 

"Alright, baby. Liftoff in three... two... one..." He grinned brightly at his lover and stepped into the room.

 

* * *

 

They stepped through the door, and Sergeant Siler looked up at them from a table covered with paper and other office supplies.

 

"Siler." Cam grinned. "Should have known."

 

"Colonel, every person who's needed my services responds like that. I don't know why everyone is surprised." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. He grinned, and then shook his head. "Well, gentlemen, let's get started. Considering you arrived together, you have no qualms about ... exposing your Marks in front of each other and in front of me. May I consider that a given?"

 

"Yeah, Sergeant. Consider it a given." John relaxed, settling into his standard slouch.

 

Cam added, "And while we're in here, let's make it without decor. You're the boss on this one, so don't worry about rank and shit."

 

"Okay. That actually will make it easier. Thank you, Mitchell." Siler gave a small smile at the chance to speak to the men without the trappings of rank. "I would like to examine each of you in turn. Did you move your Marks somewhere easily Viewed? Otherwise, I may have to reschedule. I'm getting too old and jaded to go hunting for hidden Marks."

 

"Arms work?" John was in the process of shedding his uniform blouse.

 

"Arms are a perfectly acceptable position. I will need to see all of you to make sure there are none stronger. Especially in your case." He frowned slightly, and looked down at the file in front of him. "Though, if what I'm reading is correct, I would be thoroughly surprised if there were."

 

"I don't think any are as dark or colorful than ours, but you can check. That's why you're the man, Siler." Cam too began pulling off his outer layers. He looked down at the Mark he shared with John. It was colorful, dark, and pretty prominent. Siler wouldn't have any trouble determining whether they were actually what they said they were. He smiled, and licked his lips, remembering the night before when they'd moved John's up to his arm.

 

"Yeah, none of that, Mitchell," Siler snorted. "Wait until I'm out of the room, at least." Cameron blinked, and noticed that there was a cot in the room. He thought maybe it was a VIP suite, but it wasn't in the right place. He nearly smacked himself in the forehead. Part of the Viewing process, at least as he understood it, was to touch his Mark to John's and see what the reactions were. That always made things ... difficult. So, having a bed in the room was understandable. Now that he looked around again, he noticed that there were no cameras. Probably no microphones, either.

 

"Will do," he agreed, swallowing hard.

 

"Okay. Mitchell, I'll check you first, as you are the ranking officer."

 

"By about six months or so," John chided, teasingly.

 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." It was a running joke between them. But he set to work shucking the rest of his clothes. He considered leaving his briefs and socks on, but had heard so many stories of couples who had hidden Marks in their groins or on their feet. Viewers were so named because they actually had to _look_ their Marked people over completely.

 

"Good." Siler noticed his movements. _Man really is a mind reader._ Cam snorted to himself. "I am going to position you, and some of it may be slightly uncomfortable or embarrassing. Let me know, as there are other positions we can use, but I do have to see every inch of you."

 

"Fair enough," Cam nodded, feeling a little silly already.

 

"Think of this as a doctor's appointment without the pretense of the shitty gown." Siler grinned.

 

"Gotcha." That actually did help. Cam stripped the rest of the way and sighed as Siler began a thorough, extended scan of all his skin. He felt a couple places where scars still marred his back and leg, and Cam twitched when he palpitated a particularly ticklish spot. John just watched with darkening eyes as Siler moved him, laid him on the bed and continued looking over his skin. He noted the size and shape of all his various Marks, and as best he could, Cam leered right back. After a few moments of this, Siler sighed, nodded, and gestured for Cam to move out of the way, and John to take his place.

 

John had disrobed and held out his arms in the first position without being asked. Cam could have sworn he heard the Sergeant mutter something about intelligent men, but he couldn't be sure, so he just grinned. Now, it was his turn to be the voyeur. Though this process was anything but sexy, his Mate was exactly that. Johnny was, as Vala had learned to say, sex on a stick. He couldn't help himself as he licked his lips and watched closely. Clearly, Cam had a very different goal in mind with his looks, but John caught his eye and they passed the time smiling lewdly with each other, looking away when Siler looked up at their faces.

 

"Okay. Anybody with half a brain and one eye could see what you mean to each other, at least somewhat, but this is how this goes, so if you wouldn't mind standing up, Sheppard, and Mitchell, come over closer. Please press your Marks together and hold them for at least fifteen seconds. Be aware that Mark-to-Mark is more intense than other skin, and you are being observed for a few more moments. After that, I'll let you ... work it off, so to speak." He snorted.

 

Cam snickered, and nodded. He'd brushed his Mark against John's once or twice accidentally in their long relationship. It had exploded between them like an overloaded circuit in a zat. "Yeah, Siler, we've been there before." Sometimes, when they both needed that reconnection, they'd slide their Marks together and kiss. That was enough to get them both off without even touching any other body part. "Gotta warn ya, Sarge, it's not gonna take that much time at all."

 

"You use it from time to time?" Siler lifted his brow and made a note in the file. "That's ... interesting." Cam figured that if the man could, he'd stick around and watch and see the effects of touching so much. "Most couples don't put their actual Marks together, not when a single touch to each from each other is enough."

 

"Yeah, we noticed," Johnny drawled, standing up and eying him. "We only use it when we've both been offworld on missions and feel like shit but haven't been able to touch for too long. We got in the habit when we suffered separation anxiety. Comin' back together was good," John blushed as he explained, "but the time before we got around to it wasn't somethin' either one of us wanted to do again. We accidentally touched Marks later, and figured that was a decent compromise." Cam wondered why John was being so effusive, then he realized he knew why. John was treating this like a report. Every detail was important, but it could be couched in terms that weren't as specific or clear as they might require if they had to come back for clarification.

 

"Sounds about right," Cam agreed, adding the secondary witness report necessary to write it all down. "It's like lightin' a fire in granny's old barn. Won't stop burnin' but it's over quickly. Usually fifteen minutes if not less. Enough that we shower together, touch, clean up the mess while in there, and the damn water's still hot." Now his skin was starting to redden, too. He wasn't as private as his man, but he didn't broadcast their sex life across the comm lines like Vala might.

 

John looked over at him, and his eyes darkened seeing the flush across Cam's naked skin. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He corroborated Cam's statement, and they stood there waiting for Siler to speak, just watching each other lasciviously.

 

Siler snorted, and Cam looked over at him. The sergeant shook his head. "Gentlemen, let me get my things packed up, and I'll let you continue. Since I know how it affects you, you can just show me the proof, and I'll step out." He was moving as he spoke, gathering his papers and files, putting them into a carryall, and moving the table out of the way.

 

"Yeah." Johnny was getting pretty involved. He chewed on his lip, and Cam groaned in anticipation.

 

"Thank you for your patience. I know this can be ..." Siler shrugged, waving his free hand, and the men knew what he meant. "I will stand outside the door and wait. Both to make sure there are no adverse effects, and to keep this private. I know that most everybody knows that this section is off limits when we say so, but there are a few who don't listen to that."

 

Both John and Cam rolled their eyes. "Vala," they spoke together.

 

"Yes. Ms. Mal Doran is very inquisitive. I've had to pull her out of... Nevermind." He cut himself off, then stepped closer to observe. "Gentlemen, I am ready. When _you_ are ready, you may begin. It may be that you normally kiss to begin your activities, even when you're that exhausted. I must ask that you do not this time. I need to see the effect the Marks have on their own."

 

"Yeah. You ready, Shaft?" John looked up at him, and Cam's heart filled with the deep longing it always did. He was nuttier than his Aunt Ruby's Christmas bars over this guy.

 

"Yeah, Guru." He stepped closer, and they slid their hands together, lining up their arms, slowly letting the two Marks touch. Suddenly, Cam was flooded with a deep want that echoed across his own. This time, it was overlaid with a care so strong it shook him. He shuddered, and his cock stood to attention. He slid his hand behind Johnny's neck, turning them toward each other as they continued to press their arms together. He couldn't read his lover's mind, but during times like this, it damn well felt like he was close enough. He could _feel_ his man's need for him, and when it mixed with his own, it was fuckin' hard to ignore.

 

"I am leaving gentlemen." Siler's voice broke through the haze of the lust, and both men acknowledged him. He closed the door behind him, and Cam dragged Johnny over to the bed, arms still pressed together. Cam manhandled him, and they laid there kissing for a few minutes. Cam pulled his arm away from John's, to the other man's very vocal disappointment.

 

"Need you, Guru. Not enough to just rub off. Need to get inside you." Cam rummaged through the drawer beside the bed, pulled out the lube, and slicked up his fingers quickly.

 

"Yeah, need that." John agreed, laying down and shifting until his ass was up in the air. "Fuck me, Cameron." Cam groaned and slid his slick finger in, stretching John wide. This was going to take far too long, at least according to his lizard brain, which was currently in charge. His man was splayed out for him, they were completely connected, and he was gonna press their Marks together again after he slid in. He worked as efficiently as he could and slid in, seating himself gently but quickly.

 

"Baby." Cameron crooned. "Oh, Johnny." He sighed out a long breath, bending over him, catching his hand and pressing their Marks together again. "Need to be connected to you, baby," Cam whispered, mindful of their 'minder' just outside the door. Johnny got shy about PDA around anybody else, but they needed this.

 

"Not gonna take much, Cameron," John's own voice was low and dark, and Cam thrust a short, sharp thrust to see how it felt, and if he needed to change angle. He quirked a brow silently asking if he needed to change anything, and in response, John shifted a little, improving the position for himself. "Now. Hard. Fast. Keep our arms together, but fuck me hard."

 

"Yes _sir,_ " Cam replied saucily, and began fucking him in earnest. Like they both knew, it did not take either one of them much time or effort to come, and it wasn't but a few rough thrusts until he was coming inside John and John was groaning his release without any pulling. Cam grinned down at his man, pulled their arms apart, and slid out. He curled around him, kissing him softly. "Baby, I'm so glad you're mine." John sighed happily, grabbed Cam's face, and kissed him warmly. The two of them lay there kissing for long moments while they cooled down.

 

"Got any TP, Shaft?" Cam shook his head, and glanced around. Now that they were more aware, they saw that there was a small duffel bag with wipes and clean BDUs for them.

 

"Damn. The man really _does_ think of everything," Cam grinned. He gently cleaned his lover off, then tended to his own mess. "Let's shuck the sheets for him." He knew they were going to need to be washed, and it just made sense to do it for him.

 

"That requires moving." John groused, arm over his eyes." He huffed out a laugh, sat up, and kissed Cam again before moving to get dressed. "So, what do we do now?"

 

"Talk to the man outside the door, probably. Then, probably talk to the General again." Cam shrugged, and slid on his pants, reaching over to touch the little skin that John had exposed now that he'd dressed. "You did make me that deal."

 

"Deal?" John looked over at him, eyes confused for a moment, then he grinned. "Oh, yeah, Shaft. Now that we've done this, you ain't gettin' rid of me that easily."

 

Cam's eyes shone with wonder and happiness as they left the room.

 

* * *

 

"So, Siler," the General drawled as the four of them sat in his office. "Since they're both here, and neither one of them look like they need to go to the Infirmary, I guess they passed?"

 

"Sir," Siler smiled, and Cam worried about what the Sergeant was going to say. However, he was circumspect. "They definitely passed. In fact, they already knew they would."

 

"Why didn't you say so, Mitchell?" General O'Neill narrowed his eyes at Cam, and Cam just grinned insouciantly back.

"You needed the paperwork, sir."

 

"Dammit, you two will be the death of me." He sighed, pulled out a form and handed it across the desk. "Just for that, more paperwork." He grinned, and waggled his eyebrows. "Do you want to do the ceremony here?"

 

"Thanks for the offer, sir. We'll think about it." Cam replied as he filled out the form. "I thought about havin' it out at Momma's, but I haven't talked to him much about it yet. What's the timetable look like? I know you want us figured out before we ship out."

 

"You've got about ten weeks, gentlemen. So, not to sound like a shotgun wedding, but ..."

 

"Speed is of the essence." John replied, slouched back in the chair. "Then we'll talk quickly and get things set up."

 

"I would be honored to help with that," Siler interjected. "General, these two have one of the strongest connections I have ever seen."

 

"Stronger than ours?" O'Neill blinked, and it seemed he had spoken without thinking.

 

"I can't divulge to either of you..." Siler looked at the two men sitting beside him, and then across at the General.

 

"Right. Sorry I asked." It was a private thing. "Damn." O'Neill looked at them appraisingly. "Get that filled out, and get out of my sight. I've got work to do."

 

"Yes sir," they spoke in chorus.  

 

"Cute," the General commented, focusing back on the papers on his desk.


End file.
